Alone
by JEDI Sheng
Summary: (GargsTMNT) To be alone is a terrible curse. Brothers battle while others drift apart, will they come together, rather then remaining alone? Only time will tell. (2nd in Forever Alone saga. Reloaded ChpV after 2 errors pointed out by a sib)
1. Chapter I

_**Alone**_  
Chapter I 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gargoyles or the TMNT, or any characters there in. Nor do I own anyone's opinions or takes on these characters. This is simply my view on certain characters, and any semblance to other fanfics is completely unintentional.   
Note: This fic is taking place in 1997, and the Goliath Chronicles did not occur in this timeline. I primarily use the new TMNT TV series, which seems to be taking place in 1995. Alone is the second fic in my gargoyles/TMNT series which will soon split into a co-authored fic world (run in fear!). This happens after 'The Logic of Dreams'_ but you don't have to read that for this to make sense. I hope you enjoy;) BTW, the opening segment is inspired by Kyabetsu's GREAT fic _Hanami_... Go read it!!;) Go on! Go!;) Shoo!;) _

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  


"Will you, won't you, will you, won't you join the dance... Would not, could not, could not, would not join the dance." 

A deep sigh echoed in the library. It was always this segment that caught the mind. "Could not... should not... can not join the dance." 

Who would have believed that it was this seemingly happy scene that occasionally created nightmares and made the emptiness inside grow. It should, by all rights, be the opposite. After all, Alice and her friends were dancing. But the words, the words spoken took on a new meaning as the lonely gargoyle read. 

"Would not... should not... shall not... will not," the words broke off for a moment as the wings wrapped around the still form. "Could not, can not join the dance..." The gargoyle stared up through the window at the moon. 

"Always alone. The mock turtle am I..." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"C'mon, Lex! Shake the lead out!" 

Lexington sighed and shook his head as Brooklyn performed a series of complex sky-acrobatics around him while still managing to keep pace. 

"C'mon! I know you're faster then this!!" 

"Yeah I can go faster, but there's no reason for a race. I mean... what's the point?" 

Brooklyn slowed in the air, then began to sedately glide next to his brother. He was silent for a few minutes, staring up at the crescent moon. "We didn't always," he said suddenly. 

"Eh?" Lex glanced over at the brick-red gargoyle, who was staring back at him, face serious. "We didn't always what, Brook?" 

"Need a reason." 

"Need a reason for what?" 

"To have fun." 

Lexington shrugged. "We grew up. I mean. You're second, I help with Alex and Broadway's with Angela. We don't have time for fun, really. We've got patrols to do and stuff. Adults don't play." 

Brooklyn sighed. "I know, Lex." he flared his wings and gained some more height as they reached the taller buildings of the inner city, ignoring the faint sounds of thunder in the darkening skies. 

"Let's head back," Lexington said suddenly, turning towards the castle. The brothers raced along over the rooftops, silently as dreams in the night. As they glided, Brooklyn sighed and let his thoughts wander, trying to distract himself from the empty space in his chest. 

When had it happened? He wondered. When had 'The Trio' broken up? He frowned slightly as he tried to remember when he and his brothers had suddenly stopped spending time with each other. 

Was it when he had lead the clan while Goliath had been missing? _ 'Maybe... I think we started spending a bit less time together then, but we were still the trio, I was leading, and alone a lot, but still..'_ Brooklyn side slipped to the left to avoid a building, his wingtip almost brushing the bricks. _ 'I think... it was Goliath, Elisa, Bronx and Angela arrived that this all began...'_

Yes, that fit. First there had been the competition for Angela. Brooklyn couldn't help but wince as he remembered how he had acted during THAT... Granted, she was the first female he and the others had seen in many years but... _ 'I was a jerk... Worse, I tried to use my rank for my own gain... The others can at least say they didn't do that...'_ Brooklyn glanced up as the rain began to drizzle downwards, unconsciously shifting his wings to counter the updrafts and downdrafts of the city. So the trio had begun to break up when they'd competed for Angela, then, when Angela had chosen Broadway to be her mate, the trio had really broken apart. Broadway was always with the lavender female, though Lex had still been there... Then had come the mess of the Hunters, and Lexington had discovered the joys of baby brothers in Alex and... Brooklyn sighed. There was a hollow rage inside him, aimed at the way life had seemingly fallen apart in this last year or two. He loved being in this time, he loved the culture, the excitement and the things that filled this world... But he didn't agree with what Goliath and Angela seemed to be doing. Lately every time he turned around, they were leaving the few things that were 'the gargoyle' way, and taking up human customs. _ 'DAMMIT, I'm NOT a human... I'm a GARGOYLE. I don't CARE who my parents were, I had a whole clan and from what I can see, that saves me and mine from a lot of the damned problems I've seen human families have! It's like the human obsession with naming things! They have to have some sense of ownership or the like, or it's not real!!'_ Brooklyn chuckled suddenly as he found himself wondering if it would be Goliath, Hudson or Broadway that would explain the concept of the mating flight to the human raised female, and if Angela would try to replace that with a human marriage... 

"Hey! Slowpoke!! Come on, keep up!" 

Snapped out of his musing by the voice, the brick colored gargoyle looked ahead of himself to find that Lexington had increased the gap between them. _ 'Back to the castle we go...'_ Brooklyn froze suddenly, imagining spending the rest of the night avoiding Broadway and Angela or Goliath and Elisa... watching Lexington play with Alex or his computer or zoning in front of the TV with Hudson and Bronx. _ 'No... Not tonight. I'm not in the mood.'_

"You go ahead, Lex. I think I'm gonna finish up our patrol. It's a nice night out." 

Not too long ago, Lexington would have mentioned the ever growing storm and would have argued with Brooklyn staying out in this type of weather... either to convince his brother to come back to the castle, or to let him stay with him... 

But no longer. Arguing with the stubborn Brooklyn would mean cutting into time on his computer... or with Alex... and Lexington enjoyed both too much. He was even debating asking Xanatos to fund him in one of the online colleges... 

"Right! See you later, Brook!" 

"Yeah. ...See you..." Brooklyn watched as his brother raced away, then shifted the angle of attack on his wings and headed towards the East End. He was suddenly in the mood to send some punks running. Maybe do a bit more then make them run, maybe convince them the old fashioned way that a career change was in order. Brooklyn's eye's glowed blue-white. Lately, fighting and helping people was the only thing that seemed to counter his darkening mood. He growled deep in his chest. Yes, he would show the people of this century why the Vikings had cowered before his kind! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

This was NOT shaping up to be a good night. 

First he and his pig-headed brother had gotten into one of their more impressive verbal fights of the year. Unfortunately, it had resulted in his usually stoic brother losing his temper and the fight had been taken to the dojo, only to be broken apart by their master and father. 

But that's how things always were between Raphael and his brother. 

Unfinished. 

As a punishment, Splinter had sent them both out on a training run together, hoping that this would help settle the differences between them that had grown more pronounced over the past year. In order to insure that they wouldn't do each other damage, the aging mutant rat had decided to accompany them. 

Raphael grinned suddenly, glancing to his left, where Leonardo walked, scanning their surroundings. "Whut's da mattah, fearful leadah? Afraid yer loosin' yer 'touch'?" Raph smirked. "I wus about to wup yer ass." 

"No, Raph," Leo growled, not even looking at his brother. "I'm just tired of your hot-headed arrogance." 

"Oh, so ya won't argue that I wus about to kick yer ass?" Raphael asked, is smile widening. 

Leonardo growled off a response. 

As always with the two, one thing led to another and soon insults were being snapped back and forth, until Splinter brought the fight to an unexpected end with a sharp word and a rap of his walking stick. 

But such was the way it always was. 

Unfinished. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Brooklyn sighed and circled on the warm updraft above a restaurant, gaining the height that was vital to the game of survival for creatures of the air. Gravity versus wind beneath the wings, angle of the wings versus speed. Bad angle of attack could be countered if enough speed was gained. Gravity could be defied if enough air supported the sensitive wings. (This isn't flying. It's falling, with style!) 

Brooklyn reached the pinnacle of the updraft and paused for a moment in mid-air, wondering what direction he should head in. For lack of anything better to do, he headed towards the darker areas of East End as , overhead, thunder rumbled a warning in the ever darkening sky. 

There were whispers on the streets nowendays. Rumors of an ancient, foreign foe, come back to the streets of New York. Perhaps it was time to look into these rumors and find the name the humans had labeled it with. 

Find out who this 'Shredder' was. 

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
  
_

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I hope I haven't confused anyone TOO badly. The year is currently 1997. The Goliath Chronicles did NOT occur here. The gargoyles portion of this fic-series goes off on a parallel course after **Hunter's Moon**. The Quarrymen do exist, as does the P. I.T. crew, however, most of the human populace think the gargoyles were just an elaborate hoax, someone creating robots again in the shape of monsters. The remainder of the public is torn between hating and loving the gargoyles... and just wanting them to go away.   
Jason Canmore has joined the CSI. He's still in a wheelchair, but he's enjoying the desk job he has (more or less) in the laboratory and is slowly proving himself to be a trustworthy. Robyn Canmore has been given parole and is job hunting and Jon is still MIA (actually, he's in charge of the Quarrymen under the name John Castaway).   
I'm using the new TMNT TV series for this crossover (primarily because it's following the comics, but I like the gadgets and tone of it a bit better then the comics... Never thought I'd say that) Since the show isn't over yet, I'm using what has occurred so far in the series and mixing it up with the comic book history, first and second movie and my own imagination. The new series seems to be taking place in 1995 (cell phones, DVDs, etc)   
No, the gargs and turtles aren't really aware of each other. In the comics and new series, most of the turtles actions are happening very quickly topside, inside buildings, or underground. And the Gargs usually are happning in out of hte way places or hard to reach building tops (or in the air.) The odds of the gargoyles or police realizing that there was a 'Foot' clan befor ethis fic were nil to none, so the gargs wouldn't either. And the turtles are probably among those that think the gargoyles are good guys (given their history with humans, I would assume so anyway;)   
In the year since hunter moon and Alone, Demona has gone seemingly MIA and has done nothing illegal, so though Elisa and the others are watching Nightstone Inc, there's nothing for them to find. Leo and Raph have been getting a bit more aggressive towards each other, but it has yet to reach a head.   
And yes, Splinter STILL kicks ass;) 


	2. Chapter II

_**Alone**_  
Chapter II 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gargoyles, The TMNT or any characters there in. Nor do I own anyone's opinions or takes on these characters. This is simply my view on certain characters, and any semblance to other fanfics is completely unintentional. Note: Alone is the second fic in my gargoyles/TMNT series which will soon split into a co-authored fic world (run in fear!). This happens 5/97, after 'The Logic of Dreams' but you don't have to read that for this to make sense. I hope you enjoy;) Plus, I think I've ironed out Raph's Bronx accent a bit more. My thanks to Doppleganger for pointing out that I'd somehow mixed up the Hunters' last names!! And could someone email me with the specific name of the 'black pyjamas' that ninja wear? *puppy dog eyes* Pleeeeeaaaaase?;)  
----------------------------------------------------------------  


Bad night, bad night! 

Raphael fought side by side with Splinter, doing his level best to guard his sensei's back and right as the rain began to form puddles around them and the thunder threatened more to come. Leonardo had been split off from the group early on in the fight, but he had managed to get his back to a wall and was holding his own, though he was having more trouble then his brother and sensei. The three mutant ninja had managed to gain the upper hand against the Foot that had attacked them. 

That's when the reinforcement's showed up, thunder and lightning accenting their arrival. 

"Great. JUST great..." 

Leo growled and glanced in the direction of Splinter and Raphael, then breathed a mental sigh of relief when he saw that they were alright, although Raphael's right arm was sporting a deep gash that seemed to have all but immobilized it. Unfortunately, one of the Foot Ninja took advantage of Leo's momentary distraction and threw a suirken at him, striking him in the upper arm. Leonardo glared at his opponent through the curtain of rain and swung out with one of his katanna, separating his attacker's head from his shoulders in a single fluid motion. 

He twisted and spun his blades, forcing the crowd around him to back up a few feet, giving him a chance to catch his breath, shake the water from his eyes and pull the suirken out from where it was embedded in his tricep. With a smirk, he ignored the red banner that was now creeping down his arm and threw the star back at his enemies, killing another one as it sank into a Foot ninja's throat. The crowd around him began to close in again, and Leo cast a final glance around. 

...There. 

There were the leaders. 

Two foot ninja stood slightly out of the battle, calling out short orders through the curtain of rain and thunder. If he could just get to them... 

Far above, a strange sound suddenly distinguished itself from the storm. If someone had combined a human's scream with a panther's roar, that mating may have come close to this unholy sound as it echoed throughout the black alley and made the bones rumble. 

The fight ground to a halt as the three mutants and thirty or so humans craned their necks and stared up into the stormy sky. In the silence between claps of thunder, there was a faint sound, like a kite on the wind. Then the unholy cry came again, starting in the tenor range and fading into a deep baritone. 

It was inhuman, and sparked a primal fear in those that stood, listening and looking. 

"ONI!" someone screamed and a handful of the Foot ninja ran as the thunder rolled and the rain lashed, but it seemed that the danger had passed. Time marched on, and the ninja stood, still frozen as in the distance, lightning lit up the sky. 

Then the attack came. Low, fast and furious, the thunder hiding any sound. 

"Oh hell..." Raph muttered, watching as a brown-red demon began laying down foes. "We're toast. We are SO toast!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He had spotted them by mistake. Brooklyn had been a block away and a few stories above when he'd seen the flash of metal reflecting the lighting as it had flickered across the sky. Curious, he'd shifted his flight path and dropped down lower, skimming over the roof tops as the rain began in earnest. 

The sound of his passage overhead had gone unnoticed on his first pass, and with good reason, given the clang of metal, the thunk of weapons meeting flesh and the sounds of the storm. 

As near as he could tell, there were thirty or so humans in what he recognized as ninja... outfits... Brooklyn frowned. He KNEW those black pajamas had a specific name... 

But in any case. Thirty odd ninjas against three... 

He'd almost fallen out of the rain filled air in shock when he'd gotten a good look at who was being attacked. Two green being with what seemed to be shells on their back and a large rat, or dog, or the like. What WERE they? Oberon's children? Halflings? Half-breeds? Gargoyles without wings? 

The last thought stuck in his mind and brought Maggie, Talon, Claw and Fang to mind. Sevarius' experiments? Trying to escape? 

Well, whatever they were, they were out-numbered and in need of help! Brooklyn circled once more to get his bearings, and saw the green-shelled-one with the blue eye mask decapitate one of the humans with a sword. The red-masked shelled-one had also killed a few humans with his strange looking knives. Bodies littered the puddle filled alley, most unconscious, but a few very obviously dead. 

Normally he'd switch who he was protecting at that, but it was painfully obvious that the ninja were out to kill the giant mammal and shelled-ones... _ 'Turtles?'_

Brooklyn circled once more and spotted two humans that seemed to be in charge. A plan sprang to mind and he climbed back into the safety of the sky, leveling off when he was certain that none of the nearly blind in the dark humans would be able to see him. Taking a deep breath, he circled the alley, roaring as he went. Mentally he frowned and decided to land soon as lightning tore across the night sky. It wouldn't be safe in the air much longer, but... 

_'It's fun,'_ Brooklyn decided, _ 'To see humans freeze in mid-fight. They can strike some of the ODDEST poses...'_ the brown-red gargoyle circled around the alley for a few moments, waiting for some of the tension of his first roar to fade, then he grinned and took another deep breath, roaring again, as if her were challenging the storm itself. 

He watched as a few of the humans made a break for it, then he raced higher into the air, gaining all the height he could as the rain kicked it up a notch... almost time to land. 

He froze for a second at the peak of his climb and resighted the two human leaders. Going into a steep dive, his eyes began to glow, chasing away some of the shadows of the night. Leveling off a few feet above the ground, he raced towards the massed fighters, grinning as he was spotted by both humans and... whatever they were. 

Too late to do them any good! 

Reaching the leaders, he punched them square in the jaw, then raced back into the sky, still doing better then 60 miles an hour. Turning in the air, he checked on the now unconscious leaders, then closed his wings and raced towards another set of 'potential' leaders before the black clad ninja could fully grasp that they were being attacked from the rain filled air by a oni. 

What ever a oni was. 

Racing back to the alley, he began a series of hit and run attacks, rushing passed the massed humans, making sure to keep his speed up and hit from a direction most of them weren't looking in, trying to stay airborne for as long as possible, despite the growing storm. 

But barely one minute into the fight, the heavens opened and the storm became a tempest. Brooklyn quickly flared his wings, killing his forward momentum a story or two above the ground. He dropped like a rock, opening his wings ever so slightly at the last moment to kill some of his forward momentum as the lightning tore across the sky and the thunder shook his bones. _ 'Yup... Defiantly not gliding home tonight...'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Splinter felt his eyes widen as the strange creature landed with a thud in the middle of the fight. Lightning revealed its form in flashes. It was huge, standing nearly six and a half feet tall, seemingly made out of solid muscle. It looked almost like a Utah-raptor that had suddenly grown wings, what with how it stood on its toes, tail lashing and fangs bared. Its talons certainly weren't for show, nor were its wings. It... no, HE... the kappa-like creature had a distinct masculine quality and voice. He had the wiry, unfinished look of a teenager, despite having the muscles of a serious fighter. 

The Foot ninja were not as silent in their evaluation of this new equation... 

"Holy SHIT it's a gargoyle!" 

"Kill the beast!" 

"DIE ONI!!" 

The strange creature ducked under one kick, sidestepping quickly to the side. "Again with the 'oni'. What's it mean? 'Awe-inspiring-warrior'? Hope so... since that's what I am!" the creature, gargoyle, mantled his wings and lashed his tail, roaring. All but a handful of the Foot were now focusing on destroying this strange white haired opponent as the rains increased to a tempest fury." 

"C'mon, Master Splinter! Let's book!" 

"No, Raphael. He is risking his life by helping us. Let us repay our debt now and finish this battle." 

Raphael sighed. _'Wunderful ...'_ "FINE... Haaaiiiiiii-yaa!!" 

Despite the turtles injuries, Splinter's age starting to catch up wit him, and the fact that Brooklyn was often not attacking when he should have in his desire not to kill his opponents, the battle was quickly won, most of the Foot lying unconscious on the ground, while the bodies of the dead were littered among them, and the last remaining knot of conscious ninja stood sandwiched in-between Raphael and Leonardo, who stood between the Foot and the back of the dead end alley, and Brooklyn and Splinter, who stood between the Foot and the mouth of the alley. The last five ninja were taking a short breather, glancing from one set of enemies to the next, nervously shifting their grips on the weapons they carried. 

Brooklyn used this opportunity to get a good look at those that he was helping. The four-foot-one was definitely a rat of some sort... and an elder, considering how the two turtles treated him. The brown-red gargoyle raked a hand through his sodden hair, the rain increasing suddenly, as if to spite him. Brooklyn paused and glanced skywards, glowering at the storm clouds. 

It was at that moment that one of the remaining ninja suddenly charged, shouting something in a language Brooklyn could not make heads or tails of, though he would be willing to bet it was an insult. The rest of the ninja followed the charging ninja's lead, obviously planning on powering their way through Splinter and Brooklyn to escape... 

Or more like, killing Splinter and Brooklyn, then escaping. 

Lightning fast, a taloned hand shot out and grabbed the leading ninja's shoulder and tore him off the ground, tossing him in the air as if he weighed nothing. As the ninja dropped earthwards, the hand lashed out and grabbed his neck in an iron grip, forcing the gasping human to face a demon's facade. The ninja dropped his nun-chucks and grabbed Brooklyn's wrist in an attempt to pry himself free as the remaining four ninja froze and backup a pace or so. 

Brooklyn's eyes glowed blue-white, the thunder of his growl somehow distinct from the storms. "You know," he rumbled. "Where I come from, we treat elders with RESPECT." The gargoyle dropped the ninja, then lashed out and pinned the black-clad arms behind the Foot's back, holding them in place with one taloned hand. Eye's still glowing blue-white, he forced the ninja to his knees before splinter, watching the other ninja out of the corner of his eye, breathing a mental sigh of relief when he saw that his gamble to scare the humans back into stillness had worked. "Now apologize, PUNK." 

The ninja growling out something in the same strange language again. Brooklyn looked to Splinter. "What'd he say?" 

"Nothing I care to repeat," Splinter said calmly, having figured out the gargoyle's gambit and doing his best to play along. If they could scare the ninja into retreating rather then fighting... 

The sound of wrist bones grinding together echoed in the alley between claps of thunder and the kneeling ninja gasped in pain. 

"Apologize." 

The grinding sound grew louder, followed by a moan of pain. 

"NOW." 

Raphael stood halfway between his brother and his mentor, using the temporary stand-off to quickly turn his elbow pad into a make-shift tourniquet, mentally cursing as he tried to move it and realized how deeply the muscles had been sliced. He watched the remaining Foot ninja, who seemed stunned into stillness. Their training didn't include how to handle pissed off demons, it seemed. He remained on edge, fairly certain that unless something ELSE unexpected happened, the Foot would conquer their fear and attack again. 

A tiny corner of his mind wondered why Leo hadn't moved from the shadowed recesses of the alley yet. Was his 'Big Brother' worried about a fresh attack? More reinforcements? The rain and thunder could hide an enemies approach... 

Distracted, he didn't see the Foot make his move until it was too late to even call out a warning. 

"NO!!" 

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
  
_

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I hope I haven't confused anyone TOO badly. The year is currently 1997, in the latter part of May, and it's been a very RAINY May. The Goliath Chronicles did NOT occur here. The gargoyles portion of this fic-series goes off on a parallel course after **Hunter's Moon**. The Quarrymen do exist, as does the P.I.T. Crew, however, most of the human populace think the gargoyles were just an elaborate hoax, someone creating robots again in the shape of monsters. The remainder of the public is torn between hating and loving the gargoyles... and just wanting them to go away. Jason Canmore has joined the CSI. He's still in a wheelchair, but he's enjoying the desk job he has (more or less) in the laboratory and is slowly proving himself to be a trustworthy. Robyn Canmore has been given parole and is job hunting and Jon is still MIA... actually, he's in charge of the Quarrymen, and is using the assumed name John Castaway. Thanks again for clearing that up for me, Doppleganger!;)   
I'm using the new TMNT TV series for this crossover (primarily because it's following the comics, but I like the gadgets and tone of it a bit better then the comics... Never thought I'd say that) Since the show isn't over yet, I'm using what has occurred so far in the series and mixing it up with the comic book history, first and second movie and my own imagination. The new series seems to be taking place in 1995 (cell phones, DVDs, etc) The Purple Dragons are a bit more like the gang we see in the first NT movie. There's a silent crime wave going on as the Purple Dragons recruit teenagers and teach them the basics of breaking and entering, pick-pocketing, etc. The better fighters in the Purple Dragons are being taken in to be taught ninjitsu. Tatsu (yes, the grunting guy from the movie;) is in charge of training the foot, while Hun is in charge of their deployment. The purple dragons aren't aware of who they're working for, so even if the police break them up, there's no way of connecting the crimes to Oroko Saki, the respected business man.   
No, the gargs and turtles aren't really aware of each other. In the comics and new series, most of the turtles actions are happening very quickly topside, inside buildings, or underground. And the gargs action is always happening in hard to reach places like remote building tops, woods and in the air. The odds of the gargoyles or police realizing that there is a 'Foot' clan are somewhere between very low and flat out impossible, plus, I have a feeling that the Turtles are avoiding the area where the Labyrinth is because of the high number of people.   
In the year since hunter moon and Alone, Demona has gone seemingly MIA and has done nothing illegal, so though Elisa and the others are watching Nightstone Inc, there's nothing for them to find. Leo and Raph have been getting a bit more aggressive towards each other, but it has yet to reach a head. Goliath is following the route he seemed to be taking in the Goliath Chronicles and is pushing for the clan to take on more human customs and let the public know about their presence. Meanwhile, also following his GC 'path' Brooklyn seems to be resisting the changes, and openly disagreeing with Goliath about revealing their presence. Or at least, that's my take on the circumstances;) 

And yes, Splinter STILL kicks ass;) 


	3. Chapter III

_**Alone**_  
Chapter III 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gargoyles, The TMNT or any characters there in. Nor do I own anyone's opinions or takes on these characters. This is simply my view on certain characters, and any semblance to other fanfics is completely unintentional. Note: **Alone** is the second fic in my gargoyles/TMNT series which will soon split into a co-authored fic world (run in fear!). This happens 5/97, after 'The Logic of Dreams' but you don't have to read that for this to make sense. I hope you enjoy;) Thanks to Doppleganger for pointing out the Hunters' last names. Erm, still need right name for ninja outfits since I can't put chp 5 up till I get it:P If you know it, please send it to jedi_sheng6@hotmail.com  
----------------------------------------------------------------  


A heavy tread behind him... a hiss of breath... And a flash of silver... 

_'SHIT!'_Brooklyn's mind screamed. _'SWORD! He's got a sword!!'_

More then two decades of hardcore sink-or-swim, learn-or-die battle training kicked in and Brooklyn's free hand snapped up to catch the katanna blade as it descended downward, the tips of his talons digging into the metal to insure it did not move. 

The ninja grunted as his sword froze, as if hitting solid metal. The demon's glowing eyes suddenly burned brighter, like twin supernovas. The white haired beast stared at him, mouth parting into a savage growl, revealing a vicious set of teeth as a growl began to emit from its throat. "What? HOW?!" He had never seen anyone CATCH a katanna blade... not and still keep their hand! The blade was shaped like a giant razor, as it was swung it was also pulled back, unlike the swords of the western world... But now, as the ninja tugged at his sword, he couldn't budge it... "No... No it's not possible! What are y-" 

The ninja's question was cut off as the demon suddenly lashed out with one foot in a modified side kick, keeping a solid grip on the sword blade. 

Look! A flying ninja! 

**_CRASH!!_**

...Look! A ninja shaped imprint in the large dumpster! 

Raphael, who had been running forward to help when he'd seen the ninja attack, was forced to duck under the flying ninja. He rolled forward and quickly came back onto his feet, pausing as he looked at the now very unconscious human, then the... giant... talking... thingy... standing next to Splinter. _'Ooookay... I guess dey got da situation in hand..._

Brooklyn seemingly returned his attention to the ninja that he still held captive, keeping the human on his knees before the rat like creature. The brown-red gargoyle tossed the sword aside, but kept his hand fisted to hide the deep slice that he'd gotten from his little stunt. "I'm WAITING..." he growled. 

The captive ninja couldn't seem to apologize fast enough. 

"Goooooooooooooooooooooooood..." A casual toss sent the black clad fighter sprawling into his three remaining comrades. "Now..." Brooklyn stepped aside, leaving a slightly wider path of escape. "GO!" 

The ninja didn't move, starting to fall into fighting positions as one of them spoke up. "N...No, beast! We do not fear a on-" 

The roar echoed off the alley walls, making the windows (and no few knees) quake. Brooklyn flared his wings to their full 14 foot wingspan and lashed his tail, eyes burning brighter then ever before. 

"I AM NOT A BEAST! I'm a **GARGOYLE**!" 

"...Bye..." 

The ninja made a panicked dash for freedom, running so fast that two of them actually collided and were knocked off balance before they made it clear. 

The mutants and gargoyle watched their enemies retreat, Splinter calmly, the others wondering if it was a ruse... As the sounds of the retreat faded into the storm, Brooklyn slowly caped his wings, trying to stop his tail from lashing like that of an angry cat. "Cowards." he growled, eyes still glowing. 

Raphael glanced at Splinter, who listened to their surroundings for a moment or two, then nodded. 

All clear then. 

Splinter stepped up to their strange savior. "Thank you, gargoyle, for your assistance. My name is Splinter and, though I had heard rumor of your existence both here and in my homeland of Japan, I had never credited them..." 

As Splinter spoke to the brown-red Gargoyle, Raphael turned and walked towards his brother, checking his injured arm as he went. He frowned suddenly as he walked closer and picked up his pace a bit. Warning bells began sounding in his head as he realized that something in his brother's stance was... Wrong. 

"Leo?" 

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
  
_

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I hope I haven't confused anyone TOO badly. The year is currently 1997. The Goliath Chronicles did NOT occur here. The gargoyles portion of this fic-series goes off on a parallel course after **Hunter's Moon**. The Quarrymen do exist, as does the P. I.T. crew, however, most of the human populace think the gargoyles were just an elaborate hoax, someone creating robots again in the shape of monsters. The remainder of the public is torn between hating and loving the gargoyles... and just wanting them to go away. Jason Canmore has joined the CSI. He's still in a wheelchair, but he's enjoying the desk job he has (more or less) in the laboratory and is slowly proving himself to be a trustworthy. Robyn Canmore has been given parole and is job hunting and John is still MIA (actually, he's in charge of the Quarry men).   
I'm using the new TMNT TV series for this crossover (primarily because it's following the comics, but I like the gadgets and tone of it a bit better then the comics... Never thought I'd say that) Since the show isn't over yet, I'm using what has occurred so far in the series and mixing it up with the comic book history, first and second movie and my own imagination. The new series seems to be taking place in 1995 (cell phones, DVDs, etc) The Purple Dragons are a bit more like the gang we see in the first NT movie. There's a silent crime wave going on as the Purple Dragons recruit teenagers and teach them the basics of breaking and entering, pick-pocketing, etc. The better fighters in the Purple Dragons are being taken in to be taught ninjitsu. Tatsu (yes, the grunting guy from the movie;) is in charge of training the foot, while Hun is in charge of their deployment. The purple dragons aren't aware of who they're working for, so even if the police break them up, there's no way of connecting the crimes to Oroko Saki, the respected business man.   
No, the gargs and turtles aren't really aware of each other. In the comics and new series, most of the turtles actions are happening very quickly topside, inside buildings, or underground. The odds of the gargoyles or police realizing that there is a 'Foot' clan are somewhere between very low and flat out impossible.   
In the year since hunter moon and Alone, Demona has gone seemingly MIA and has done nothing illegal, so though Elisa and the others are watching Nightstone Inc, there's nothing for them to find. Leo and Raph have been getting a bit more aggressive towards each other, but it has yet to reach a head. Goliath is following the route he seemed to be taking in the Goliath Chronicles and is pushing for the clan to take on more human customs and let the public know about their presence. Meanwhile, also following his GC 'path' Brooklyn seems to be resisting the changes, and openly disagreeing with Goliath about revealing their presence. Or at least, that's my take on the circumstances;) 

And yes, Splinter STILL kicks ass;) 


	4. Chapter IV

_**Alone**_  
Chapter IV 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gargoyles, The TMNT or any characters there in. Nor do I own anyone's opinions or takes on these characters. This is simply my view on certain characters, and any semblance to other fanfics is completely unintentional. Note: **Alone** is the second fic in my gargoyles/TMNT series which will soon split into a co-authored fic world (run in fear!). This happens 5/97, after 'The Logic of Dreams' but you don't have to read that for this to make sense. I hope you enjoy;) Thanks to Deana for telling me the name of the ninja outfits! And thanks for all the great reviews so far everyone, the next chapter is longer then this, honest!!;)  
----------------------------------------------------------------  


Leonardo leaned heavily against the wall, fighting a loosing battle to keep his eyes open and stop the blood loss from his arm. His katannas slid out of nerveless fingers, falling to the ground with an echoing clatter and splash. He was vaguely aware of his sensei and the strange creature breaking off their conversation and heading towards him, where Raphael was... 

Leo blinked and jerked back slightly as he realized that his brother in red was standing less then half a foot in front of him. When had he gotten there? WHY was he standing there? ...And why did he look both angry and worried? 

Leo blinked blankly again as it occurred to him that his brother had been talking to him. ...What had he said? A tiny corner of his mind realized that he was going into shock from blood loss, probably as a result of that damned suirken that had hit him earlier in the fight... He sagged a bit suddenly, he was so tired... Raph was talking again and he'd missed what the sai wielding turtle had said once more. What was wrong? His vision faded, graying around the corners. So tired... 

"Leo!" 

The blue masked turtle tied to yank himself out of the fog he'd been drifting deeper into as Raphael grabbed his shoulders and proceeded to shake him slightly. When Raphael failed to get a response, he shook Leo's shoulders a bit harder. 

"Dammit, Leo!! Answer me!" 

Answer him? Had he asked a question? So tired... Leonardo tried to push his brother away, as having his shoulders shaken had made his head ring and the gray that covered his vision grow. The katanna wielding turtle was vaguely surprised and confused when he failed to push Raphael away by so much as a thumb length. ...Raph was speaking again... missed it. 

Holding the unofficial leader on one shoulder, the red-masked turtle grabbed his brothers shin and stared critically at his brother's eyes, checking the pupils. 

No focus... 

Raphael cursed with all the venom he could in both English and Japanese, quickly slinging one of Leonardo's arms over his shoulder and taking as much of the blue-masked turtle's weight as he could. "SPLINTER!" he shouted, helping Leo walk towards their sensei. "Hold tight, Leo." 

Hold tight? To what? Why? What was... tired... so tired. He heard the soft rumble of Splinter's voice, but the words he spoke no longer made sense. His vision faded to a uniform gray as the pain faded like mist before the sun, then everything began to darken to black... he was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep... 

"Leo?" 

Strange sound, someone was shaking his shoulders... Leave me alone, I just want to sleep... 

"Leo?!" 

Let me be... So tired, haven't slept in ages... Worrying about the others, about the Foot showing up again... a little sleep. What was wrong with that? 

"Leo!?" 

_Darkness_

"LEO!!" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Brooklyn stood off to the side, staring sadly at the small tableau of the rat, Splinter, and the turtle red trying to awaken the fallen turtle, heedless of the wall of rain that surrounded them. The smell of blood was thick and sweet in the air, mixed with the stench of fear and musk of sweat... The brown-red gargoyle's tail lashed, he felt like a target here. He walked slowly towards the two ninja, uncertain what to do, beyond help... Just at the edge of his hearing range, the sound of sirens began, getting slowly louder... Most likely heading this way. "We can't stay," he said. "The cops are coming..." 

Raphael glared up at the gargoyle, but he couldn't deny that the oni like creature was right, the cops would be here soon, more then likely... Raph ducked slightly and went to pick up his brother. 

He'd forgotten about the gash on his arm. He couldn't carry him, couldn't drag him, and there was no way Leo could walk, even if he were to lean on Raph. "Dammit Leo, wake da hell up..." 

The only two choices he could see were... leave his brother. Or stay and be captured. The fight echoed in his mind. Sure, they always fought, they always said... always wished... for the other to die, but... while they oft meant it in the heat of the moment, they were still brothers. 

_ 'Dammit Leo, wake up... wake up ya jerk! I don't care if yer a pig-headed-control-freak, yer still my brother! Wake up, wake UP!! Tell me off for staying out till da ungodly hours and makin ya stay up to make sure I'm okay! For not focusing! Anything! Anything... Just wake up... _

...Wake up...' 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was the sirens that made Brooklyn decide his course of action. He could hear several of them now, getting closer at a rapid rate. They had to get out of here... NOW! Considering the pouring rain, gliding was out... but he could CARRY the injured turtle... 

He stepped up to the three mutants and ducked down, carefully picking the injured turtle up, trying not to jar him too much. He'd awoken from similar situations as this, and he well knew the aches that resulted from a 'rescue'. 

"'Ey! What're ya-" 

"You lead. I'll follow." 

Splinter and Raphael both glanced at each other, then the gargoyle, confused. The Raphael spoke up cautiously, wondering what he was missing. "Come again?" 

Brooklyn sighed and rolled his eyes. "We obviously need to get out of here. I can carry your injured clan member. You lead. I'll follow." 

Raphael looked to Splinter, his eyes hopeful, but worried. The turtle could see the debate going on in his sensei's mind. Splinter could save his son, but in order to do so, he would have to reveal the location of his home to an unknown. Secrecy vs. family, training vs. instinct. Splinter opened his eyes and met Brooklyn's, quietly studying what he saw there. The aging rat frowned and got to his feet. 

"This way." 

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
  
_

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I'm picking on Leo in this chapter. Primarily because most of the fics I've seen pick on Raph, so I figured I'd even the scales out a bit. I like Leo and Raph equally, but I wanted the unexpected character to be 'tortured'... and if you call three brothers and father smoothing you with sweetness anything but torture... *evil laugh*   
Okay, I hope I haven't confused anyone TOO badly. This stuff will actually be mentioned in the stories as it goes on, but I'm keeping this here so people can get a quick summery of the history in 'my' realm. The year is currently 1997. The Goliath Chronicles did NOT occur here. The gargoyles portion of this fic-series goes off on a parallel course after **Hunter's Moon**. The Quarrymen do exist, as does the P. I.T. crew, however, most of the human populace think the gargoyles were just an elaborate hoax, someone creating robots again in the shape of monsters. The remainder of the public is torn between hating and loving the gargoyles... and just wanting them to go away. Jason Canmore has joined the CSI. He's still in a wheelchair, but he's enjoying the desk job he has (more or less) in the laboratory and is slowly proving himself to be a trustworthy. Robyn Canmore has been given parole and is job hunting and John is still MIA (actually, he's in charge of the Quarry men).   
I'm using the new TMNT TV series for this crossover (primarily because it's following the comics, but I like the gadgets and tone of it a bit better then the comics... Never thought I'd say that) Since the show isn't over yet, I'm using what has occurred so far in the series and mixing it up with the comic book history, first and second movie and my own imagination. The new series seems to be taking place in 1995 (cell phones, DVDs, etc) The Purple Dragons are a bit more like the gang we see in the first NT movie. There's a silent crime wave going on as the Purple Dragons recruit teenagers and teach them the basics of breaking and entering, pick-pocketing, etc. The better fighters in the Purple Dragons are being taken in to be taught ninjitsu. Tatsu (yes, the grunting guy from the movie;) is in charge of training the foot, while Hun is in charge of their deployment. The purple dragons aren't aware of who they're working for, so even if the police break them up, there's no way of connecting the crimes to Oroko Saki, the respected business man.   
No, the gargs and turtles aren't really aware of each other. In the comics and new series, most of the turtles actions are happening very quickly topside, inside buildings, or underground. The odds of the gargoyles or police realizing that there is a 'Foot' clan are somewhere between very low and flat out impossible.   
In the year since hunter moon and Alone, Demona has gone seemingly MIA and has done nothing illegal, so though Elisa and the others are watching Nightstone Inc, there's nothing for them to find. Leo and Raph have been getting a bit more aggressive towards each other, but it has yet to reach a head. Goliath is following the route he seemed to be taking in the Goliath Chronicles and is pushing for the clan to take on more human customs and let the public know about their presence. Meanwhile, also following his GC 'path' Brooklyn seems to be resisting the changes, and openly disagreeing with Goliath about revealing their presence. Or at least, that's my take on the circumstances;) 

And yes, Splinter STILL kicks ass;) 


	5. Chapter V

_**Alone**_  
Chapter V 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gargoyles, The TMNT or any characters there in. Nor do I own anyone's opinions or takes on these characters. This is simply my view on certain characters, and any semblance to other fanfics is completely unintentional. Note: **Alone** is the second fic in my gargoyles/TMNT series which will soon split into a co-authored fic world (run in fear!). This happens 5/97, after '**The Logic of Dreams**' but you don't have to read that for this to make sense. I hope you enjoy;) Thanks to Deana for telling me the name of the ninja outfits! And thanks for all the great reviews so far everyone, only one more chapter to go!  
----------------------------------------------------------------  


The flashing red and blue lights lit up the rain filled alley. Grim looking police officers set up barrier tapes and outlined the bodies of the ninja with white chalk while the CSI took pictures and examined the area for evidence, tasks which were made infinitely harder by what was rapidly becoming a tempest. 

Elisa stepped out of her car and pulled the collar of her jacket a little tighter and jogged through the rain towards the first cop on the scene. Reaching the young uniform clad woman, she flashed her badge, then waited for the thunder to fade before speaking. "What happened here?" 

"Don't know, Detective. If there are witnesses, they were long gone by the time I got here." The rookie looked down the alley and shook her head. "It's like something out of a horror movie or something. Think maybe we've got a gang war on our hands?" 

Elisa looked critically at the Asian girl before her. "I somehow doubt that any self respecting gang in New York city is going to starting blundering around wearing black pajamas..." 

"Shinobi shozoko." 

Elisa looked over her shoulder at the cop that had just walked up. "What?" she asked in a confused tone of voice. 

"The 'black pajama's, they're called shinobi shozoko. They're the traditional 'uniform' of a ninja, not to be confused with the dogi, or training suit." the Asian woman shrugged slightly. "The insignias been torn off all of them, but that could be the winning clan getting 'trophies', since all the gi look identical, it's a fairly good bet that this is all the same clan, which means that whoever they fought was good enough not to be killed... or made sure to take their bodies with them." 

The rookie stared first at one, then the other elder cops a faintly gob smacked expression on her face. Elisa, for her part, couldn't get her jaw hinged as she stared at the woman before her. "How..." 

"Oroko Shen, nisei - second generation Japanese to you. My uncle was involved in clan politics and knew ninjitsu and my father tells me about it sometimes." 

Elisa nodded. "So... You know a lot about..." she waved at the crime scene "...all of this?" 

"I know a small amount." 

Elisa frowned as the body bags began to be zipped closed and carried by. "Well... I hope we don't have any more... incidents... like this. But if we do, expect to be pulled in to help stop them." 

Oroko Shen nodded. "Hai. I'll do my best to stop a scene like this from occurring again though. I much prefer that to the alternative." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Brooklyn ran with his wings slightly open, instinctively trying to block some of the stinging, blinding rain. Beside him ran the turtle with the red mask and the mutant rat, Splinter. Between the deep puddles they were running through and the seemingly solid wall of rain, all of the fighters were soaked to the bone, their skin slightly numb from the stinging, blinding, rain. "How much further?" he asked, dodging around a pile of... things better left undiscovered. 

"Not far now," Splinter said, stopping suddenly as they reached Eastman and Laird, then glanced at their strange companion again. Everything he had heard about gargoyles pointed to them being honorable, trustworthy beings, followers of Bushido and protectors of any in need... But every instinct he'd gained training to become ninja railed against revealing the only street level entrance to his home to this unknown variable... Splinter's eyes slid from the gargoyle, Brooklyn, to the limp form he carried and the aging sensei felt his resolve stiffen. To save his son, he would take this risk, or any risk. 

After a quick check of their surroundings, the three indistinct forms darted across the street to the seemingly abandoned warehouse, then stopped for a moment as Raphael ducked and carefully lifted the garage door just enough for Brooklyn and Splinter to slip inside 

While the white haired gargoyle watched, Raphael walked past what looked suspiciously like a green, suped-up armored truck covered with a much patched and very frayed tarp and a red motorcycle, hidden from outside view by the truck. Raph pushed aside a seemingly loose board, revealing a hand scanner and keypad, he glanced over his shoulder at the gargoyle, then shifted slightly so that the brown-red gargoyle couldn't see the code that he typed in. He put his hand on the scanner then shifted the board back and stepped back as a clear circle of floor suddenly split and opened, filling the warehouse with light as a glowing chamber rose up out of the floor, a door opening downwards to form a ramp within. 

Brooklyn couldn't help it, he gaped. "Where... Who are you people?!" 

"Explanations can wait," Splinter said firmly, quickly heading onto the lift. "Leonardo can not. Quickly." the door lifted up and closed behind Raphael and Brooklyn as they entered, and chamber sank below the city streets, below the sewers themselves. As the glowing chamber descended, Raphael glanced worriedly at his unconscious brother and crossed his arms, glaring at the door. 

As soon as it opened, he headed out at a fast jog. "DON! MIKEY! GET YER SHELLS OVER HERE... AN' BRING DA MEDICAL SUPPLIES!" 

Donatello looked up sharply from his computer, then, typing quickly, he excused himself from his chat session with Bludmgs_Bbysis and ran towards the lift, grabbing the first aid kit he'd compiled a while back as he went. "Mike went out to get... a... pi...zza..." the purple bandannaed turtle skidded to a stop as Brooklyn stepped out of the lift behind Raphael. "You're a... you're not... Man, you're tall, I mean, you're... LEO!" Forgetting for a moment who held his unconscious brother, Don sprinted the last few feet and quickly checked Leonardo's pulse, paling slightly as he finished the check. "Dammitall... Quick, uhhh, whoever you are. Follow me. We've got to get Leo to his room." 

"Where's that?" the brown-red oni-like creature asked. 

As much surprised by the question as the fact that this strange creature spoke with a Brooklyn accent, Donatello pointed up to Leo's room on the second story. "It's there, but the stairs... are... over..." 

Donatello trailed off as the creature ran forward and suddenly leapt forward and up nearly four times it's height, hit one of the walls feet first, braced for half a second, then leapt again, wings flared, to land just in front of Leo's door. 

"Whoa..." 

Three jaws dropped in response to THAT little display, then Raphael suddenly shook himself and grabbed Donatello's arm. "Come on, Donny! We can gape later!! 

The technologically minded turtle nodded and the two brothers raced up the fire escape they had installed on the wall in place of stairs and to Leo's room. Reaching the alcove, the quickly jogged in, Donatello kneeling beside Leonardo's bed and opening the medical kit, while Raphael went over to stand beside Brooklyn. 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Time passed slowly for those that could only watch. Brooklyn's tail slowly swung from side to side as he watched the purple bandannaed turtle, Donatello, and Splinter carefully stitching and wrapping injures in gauze, trying to save the blue-bandannaed turtle... Leonardo, if he remembered the names correctly. 

Michelangelo sat on Leo's table, the box of pizza he had gone out to buy before the others had come out laying soggy and forgotten on the floor. After a few minutes he glanced over his shoulder at Raphael, who hadn't so much as twitched in all the time he'd been here. Mike sighed and looked back to his other brothers and sensei. 

For a split second the brick walls and old, self repaired Japanese furniture of Leonardo's room seemed to vanish, replaced by the weathered wood and old, slightly moth eaten bed of one of the guest rooms of Casey's Grandmother's house. Michelangelo shook his head sharply, and the room faded back to how it was supposed to look. He crossed his arms and watched as Splinter and Donatello finished their work, then slowly got to their feet, Splinter pulling a blanket up over Leonardo's still form. 

"Michelangelo." 

"Yeah, Sensei?" 

"Watch Leonardo, call us if his condition changes... For better... or for worse." 

Michelangelo got to his feet and quickly walked over to Leo's bedside and sat down, hesitating for a moment before putting a hand on his unconscious brother's shoulder. "You got it." 

Splinter quietly walked out of the room, gesturing for the others to follow. 

"Come. We have much to discuss, I think." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Goliath stared out into the rain filled night. Lightning tore the sky asunder, etching the clouds in sharp contrast even as thunder threatened to shatter every pane of glass for miles around. 

"There's no way he'll be back tonight, lad. This storm will keep him grounded no matter where he is. Ah doubt he'd be fool enough to stay out in the open." 

Goliath frowned out at the storm again, then shook his head and turned to face Hudson. "You're right, old friend." 

"GOLIATH!" 

The two gargoyles turned as Elisa's voice echoed across the rain filled courtyard. They could just make out her form as she waved at them. "Come it! I need to talk to you!!" 

--------------------------------------------------   
A short while later, in what was once the great hall...   
-------------------------------------------------- 

"I fail to see what this 'ninja war' has to do with us, Elisa. We will simply be more cautious and observant when we have patrols in that area." 

Elisa sighed and shook her head. "You're right, Goliath, you don't see. If this is what Oroko Shen thinks it is, then neither side is going to want to be 'protected' and they'll be hard to find... and stop." 

"We can handle them," the towering gargoyle leader rumbled, crossing his arms. 

Elisa sighed once again. "I'm not so sure of that, Big Guy, that is..." Elisa tailed off suddenly, then did a quick head count. "Hey, where's Brooklyn?" 

"He stayed behind me to finish up out patrol," Lexington clarified. "Probably got caught in the storm." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The blue smoke filled the small chamber like London fog. A shadowy figure laid down the blood stained knife next to the body of his victim on the alter, idly picking up a clean cloth to clean the worst of the blood stains as he walked towards a huge cauldron, picking up a black bound book as he walked. 

"Now let us see... Death of nine children, innocent of sin... Check. Blood of the ones I wish to affect... Check. Holy place, now wreathed in death... Check." the black clad figure carefully placed the book on it's stand, opening it to the page he desired. Glancing every now and then at the page, he carefully added herbs and powdered bone and stone to the massive cauldron, then carefully held up the page on which he'd written what he desired. "Sticks and stones... Bones and words... Iron to affect the sidhe, lifes blood and torture to affect the mortal. Gargoyle's skin, blood of friends... With this spell, I break you from what you will need to destroy me! Mistrust, treachery, and all that you love. Now I tear asunder!" 

The page of paper with the written spell burst into flames, and anguished screams echoed and reechoed through out the room... then with a blinding flash, not of light, but of darkness, the mist was gone, the spell sent to worm it's way into the minds of the targets. 

"Well now, day walker... I wonder what the future will bring now." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"That's just what I was wondering," Brooklyn grumbled, crossing his arms. "I mean, my history as an individual is fairly confusing, but there's several gargoyles world wide... What... or HOW... Did you end up here? You're not one of the three races." 

Donatello couldn't help it. He stared blankly at the gargoyle, the sighed and shook his head. "My friend, I'm afraid that you, like several other people fail to realize that humans, while differing in appearance are actually, on the genetic scale, really one race, so theref-" 

"I know the humans are one race. I'm talking about Gargoyles, Humans and the Sidhe. The first, second and third races." the white-haired gargoyle tilted his head to the side suddenly. "Unless... Are you guys halflings or half-breeds?" 

Raphael gritted his teeth and took another sip of his green tea, determined not to get involved in this discussion... Though he had to admit, he had a feeling he was going to be hard pressed to do so. He glanced over at Splinter, who looked faintly amused for some reason. 

"Sidhe? Oh come on, don't tell me that you actually think fairies are REAL." 

Brooklyn looked at Donatello, eyes serious. "They're as real as the air you're breathing. Puck. Titiana, Oberon, Coyote, Avalon... They're all real." 

"How can they be real? There's no evidence that can prove them to be so! If Avalon exists why can't we see it via satellite?" 

Brooklyn sighed and rolled his eyes. "Man, I thought EVERYONE knew this. Sidhe are creatures of pure MAGIC. They can appear to be anything they like, they can make themselves invisible to anything they wish... And Avalon can only be reached by magic, how could you see it on a satellite?" 

Donatello frowned and picked up his own cup of tea, glaring into it's depths as if by doing so, he could make this strange ally understand that everything in this world could be explained by science, those that didn't understand it simply thought it was magic. 

Brooklyn, for his part, simply picked up the last remaining cup and sipped at it, trying to warm up a bit... He was cold to the core, and he was still soaked through... He paused slightly as he saw a crimson stain on the side of his cup, his eyes darted to the hand that he had caught the strange sword blade in.   
It was still bleeding, though sluggishly, and it looked deeper now then before. He clenched his hand and took another sip of the tea, trying to ignore the pain that had suddenly increased a hundred fold when he'd seen the injury. 

Raphael drummed his fingers on the table for a moment, looking from one person to the other as Splinter made polite chit-chat and everyone drank tea like white haired demons drinking tea and trying to be macho about injuries happened all the time. He sighed, then slammed his cup of tea down, surging to his feet. "Alright, that does it! I'm tired of dis polite bullshit! Who an' WHAT are ya, an' what is da deal with dis white knight shit?" 

"As subtle as head trauma, Raph," Donatello sighed, putting his own cup of tea down to bury his face in his hands. 

Brooklyn's eyes glowed for half a second, then he regained control of his temper and calmly stood up to his full height, well aware that he towered over the five foot turtle. "I am Brooklyn of the Wyvern clan, largest clan in all Scotland before the massacre. And I am a gargoyle. And gargoyles protect." The clan-second looked down his beak at Raphael. "And who and what're you?" 

Raph blinked, then smirked for half a second, crossing his arms as best he could given his injury. "*I* am a mutant ninja turtle. And I..." 

"Am about to sit quietly while your brother fixes the wound that you had let me forget about," Splinter suddenly said, pointing in an accusing manner at the gash on his son's arm. He looked critically at Brooklyn and sighed, pointing at the chair. "And you need your injury wrapped as well." He watched as the two sat down, grumbling, and let Donatello clean their injuries and wrap them in clean gauze. _'Kids.'_

"Look, I don't- OWTHATSTINGS! -need to be patched up, the sun will heal me, and it's only a few minutes to sunrise - NOT THAT TIGHT! -...if that..." 

"Say WHAT?!" 

Brooklyn looked from Raphael to Donatello. "I said, the sun'll heal it. Stone sleep DOES that." 

Raphael blinked, then asked, in a slightly confused tone of voice, "Come again?" 

"Stone. Sleep. At sunrise, all gargoyles turn to stone and our injuries heal." 

"That's... that's impossible, no living species can turn into stone, it's biologically impossible... not to mention a suicidal evolutionary turn, if it were possible!" 

"Oh really? This is coming from the five foot, walking, talking tur-" 

The turtles froze in shock as, with a faint sound of crunching gravel, Brooklyn suddenly turned to stone. "Wh... Wh... ...It's not... There's no way... HOW DID..." 

Splinter smiled and got to his feet, picking up the cups of tea and placing them on the tea tray, then carefully picking it up and heading towards designated kitchen area. "No one knows," he said calmly as he went. "I am going to go check on your brothers... Be careful not to break him!" 

Donatello looked desperately to Raphael as the only sane person present. "Bro, WHAT is going on?!" 

"Whut are ya askin' ME for!?" 

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- __

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks again to Deana and Doppleganger for the help in names of both people and objects;) And thanks bro, for telling me that the (generally white) training suits are called dogi. Okay, I hope I haven't confused anyone TOO badly. This stuff will actually be mentioned in the stories as it goes on, but I'm keeping this here so people can get a quick summery of the history in 'my' realm. The year is currently 1997. The Goliath Chronicles did NOT occur here. The gargoyles portion of this fic-series goes off on a parallel course after **Hunter's Moon**. The Quarrymen do exist, as does the P. I.T. crew, however, most of the human populace think the gargoyles were just an elaborate hoax, someone creating robots again in the shape of monsters. The remainder of the public is torn between hating and loving the gargoyles... and just wanting them to go away. Jason Canmore has joined the CSI. He's still in a wheelchair, but he's enjoying the desk job (more or less) he has in the laboratory and is slowly proving himself to be a trustworthy. Robyn Canmore has been given parole and is job hunting and Jon is still MIA (actually, he's in charge of the Quarry men under the assumed name John Castaway).   
This is for those of you that are actually reading this... Pay attention to Oroko Shen and the shadowy figure, they WILL be important later on... In fact, ONE of them will be vital for the Exile Series. I know most of you will catch the 'Oroko' reference, but how many of you know who the first name seems to be referring to? *evil laugh* Oh, BTW, no, it's NOT his biological daughter, that's been done WAAAAAY to many times. I'll explain it all the next time Oroko Shen shows up, don't worry;)   
I'm using the new TMNT TV series for this crossover (primarily because it's following the comics, but I like the gadgets and tone of it a bit better then the comics... Never thought I'd say that) Since the show isn't over yet, I'm using what has occurred so far in the series and mixing it up with the comic book history, first and second movie and my own imagination. The new series seems to be taking place in 1995 (cell phones, DVDs, etc) The Purple Dragons are a bit more like the gang we see in the first NT movie. There's a silent crime wave going on as the Purple Dragons recruit teenagers and teach them the basics of breaking and entering, pick-pocketing, etc. The better fighters in the Purple Dragons are being taken in to be taught ninjitsu. Tatsu (yes, the grunting guy from the movie;) is in charge of training the foot, while Hun is in charge of their deployment. The Purple Dragons aren't aware of who they're working for, so even if the police break them up, there's no way of connecting the crimes to Oroko Saki, the respected business man.   
No, the gargs and turtles aren't really aware of each other. In the comics and new series, most of the turtles actions are happening very quickly topside, inside buildings, or underground, while the 'Gargoyles' action occurs in hard to reach places, on top of secluded buildings, or in midair. The odds of the gargoyles or police realizing that there is a 'Foot' clan are somewhere between very low and flat out impossible.   
In the year since **Hunter's Moon** and **Logic of Dreams/Alone**, Demona has gone seemingly MIA and has done nothing illegal, so though Elisa and the others are watching Nightstone Inc, there's nothing for them to find. Leo and Raph have been getting a bit more aggressive towards each other, but it has yet to reach a head. Goliath is following the route he seemed to be taking in the Goliath Chronicles and is pushing for the clan to take on more human customs and let the public know about their presence. Meanwhile, also following his GC 'path' Brooklyn seems to be resisting the changes, and openly disagreeing with Goliath about revealing their presence. Or at least, that's my take on the circumstances;) 

And yes, Splinter STILL kicks ass;) 


	6. Chapter VI

_**Alone**_  
Chapter VI 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gargoyles, The TMNT or any characters there in. Nor do I own anyone's opinions or takes on these characters. This is simply my view on certain characters, and any semblance to other fanfics is completely unintentional.   
Note: **Alone** is the second fic in my gargoyles/TMNT series which will soon split into a co-authored fic world (run in fear!). This happens 5/97, after '**The Logic of Dreams**' but you don't have to read that for this to make sense. I hope you enjoy;) Thanks to Deana for telling me the name of the ninja outfits! And thanks for all the great reviews from everyone! Here it is guys, the last chapter, sorry about the delays and everything:( So now '**Alone**' is done, next up is '**Is Always Forever?**'... As soon as I can find the paper copy and type it up...  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Donatello sagged back in one of the chairs, his snores a constant disharmony with Michelangelo's, who laid slumped across the couch. Both of the teenagers were out to the world, anything short of an earthquake would be too little to wake them. Splinter walked out of the kitchen area, bearing a tray heavily loaded with pizza and soda. He set the tray down, then glanced up at the clock. He headed back into the kitchen and took up the second tray he'd prepared, then climbed the stairs to the second story. 

As he walked into Leonardo's room, Splinter saw Raphael sitting quietly on the floor beside his brother's bed. The sai wielding turtle glanced up at the sound of Splinter's tred, the quietly watched as Splinter set the tray down and walked over to check on Leonardo's pulse and injuries. 

"'Ow is he?" 

"Out of danger, for the time being. It will take him some time to recover from his injuries, but I'm sure he will awake soon... and be complaining about being bed-bound shortly after that." 

Raphael nodded and took one of the slices of pizza and opened the can of soda. "Right. I'll just stay 'ere till he wakes up... just in case." 

Splinter nodded and headed for the door. "I will send one of your brother's up with more soda for you when our guest awakens." 

"...Say whut?" 

Splinter paused for a moment and grinned. "You will see... or hear, as the case may be." 

"Yer doin' dis just ta confuse me, aren't ya?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was the first low growl that woke them up. Leaping up to their feet with a snap, they quickly looked around for the source... then stared at the stone figure of Brooklyn in terror. 

The stone was cracking, visibly falling apart. 

"Oh man... Don! What did you DO, dude?!" 

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" 

The cracks spread at an exponential rate, and the faint growling noise grew more distinct, a sound similar to crunching gravel making itself heard as well. Up on the second floor, Raphael abandoned his post for a moment and quickly ran to where he could see what was happening. 

"You must have done SOMETHIN'! He's fallin' apart!!" 

"I just woke up! I never even TOUCHED the statue!" 

"Oh man, oh man, oh man... Splinter's gonna kill us! He told us not to break him! ...Got any super glue?" 

"NO!" 

Suddenly, with a convulsive spasm and echoing roar, Brooklyn broke free of his stone prison, eyes glowing green for a split second as shards of stone skin went flying every which way like ballistic shells. 

"DUCK AND COVER!" 

The brown-red gargoyle finished his stretch, wings flaring out to their maximum extent as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet tension. Suddenly he relaxed, then ducked and shook his head, raking his claw through his hair once or twice to get all the bits of stone skin out of the thick white mane. He glanced up and spotted two very shocked looking teenage turtles staring at him from behind the relative safety of the couch. "Yo, guys," Brooklyn said casually, dusting the bits and pieces of old skin off one arm. 

"And a good evening to you, Brooklyn," Splinter said as he calmly walked up to the small group. "I wish to thank you again for your aid last night." 

Brooklyn shrugged slightly as Donatello and Michelangelo slid out from behind the couch while up on the second floor, Raphael shook his head and headed back into the room to keep an eye on Leo. "Like I said before, gargoyles protect. It's just nice to meet people that don't run away screaming in fear, or start teaming up with whoever I'm protecting them from in an attempt to destroy the 'monster'." 

"Oh man, I know THAT feeling... The one time I decided to go all superheroy, people kept freaking!" Mikey dropped down into the couch, glad to find someone that understood the trouble he'd had being a vigilante that people actually saw. 

Brooklyn nodded and flexed his wings, working out the kinks. "But anyway, since you protected me during the day, we'll call it-HEY! WATCH THE WINGS!" The Manhattan clan's Second in Command snatched his wing tip out of Donatello's light grip, aiming a faint glare in his direction... Something that Don remained completely oblivious to. 

"Fascinating, I hadn't even made contact with your wing before you started to react to it, the amount of nerve ending necessary for that type of reaction is... unheard of, even human hands are unable to do that." 

Mike groaned and grabbed a cushion off the couch and with a quick move, buried his head in it. "Oh maaaaaan, he's going all techy again!" 

Brooklyn continued to frown at Donatello, though the purple masked turtle was ignoring him as he brought his computer on line and began typing, muttering to himself. 

"I glide, they're sensitive, that's all there is to it." 

"Awwwww, should I get them a hankie?" Michelangelo quipped from his seat on the couch, then acked and dove behind the couch to avoid a pillow thrown from the direction of Leonardo's room. "Hey, that was a good joke, Raph!" 

"Is it ALWAYS like this?" 

"No, usually it is even worse... They are subdued this evening due to yesterday's events," Splinter said. "Now, as a great sage and wise man once said..." 

Splinter stepped aside, revealing the table. "Pizza, anyone?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Goliath studied the skies, frowning as a lightning bolt forked across it. He turned slightly as Hudson walked up. 

"The news says tha storm should be over before sunrise," the older warrior said calmly, wiping some of the rain from his brow. "Odds are that tha lad will be back as soon as it's clear enough to glide." 

"I hope you are right, old friend. I feel... that something is not right..." 

"Now, lad..." 

Goliath shook his head, then pushed his rain soaked hair out of his face. "I am not sure as to why, but for some reason, the timing of it all... a lone patrol, a ninja clan war, and Brooklyn not returning last night..." 

"It gets worse." 

The two gargoyles turned at the voice. Goliath's face relaxed into a smile and he swept Elisa up into his arms and cloaked his wings around her, holding her safe and close to him for a moment, then releasing her and stepping back. "How does it get worse, Elisa?" 

"All those ninja that were unconscious when we found them? With only once exception, they all either vanished or died without a word sometime this morning. According to Shen, the ones we found dead committed sepiku..." 

"Sepiku?" 

"Ritual suicide. Look, the one ninja that actually said something before he vanished, what he said is something I figured you guys should know about. 'Oni... The red oni that called the storm, he is the one that finished us.' Now, according to Shen, an oni is a Japanese demon, and 'Red Oni' may be the name of the rival ninja clan, but..." 

"Red demon can also be the description of a red gargoyle," Goliath rumbled, then frowned, staring out into the night. "It seems that I will have to have a talk with my second in command when he returns..." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"So... How did you do that... jump... thing last night?" Donatello asked Brooklyn as he munched on the pizza. Michelangelo had taken one of the pies and a six pack of soda upstairs to, supposedly, share with Raphael. However, the odds of the red-masked turtle actually getting to eat any of said pizza, considering which brother had taken it up, were rather slim. ...And also factoring in, was the fact that Mike had likely taken the pizza up as an excuse to escape Don's tech talk... Something Brooklyn wished he could mimic. 

Brooklyn shrugged slightly and took another sip of his soda, having finished eating quite some time ago. "I don't know, all gargoyles can do that." 

"Fascinating..." Donatello tilted his head to the side suddenly. "How come you only ate one slice of pizza?" 

Brooklyn again shrugged. "I don't need to eat, in all honestly. Stone sleep takes care of that as well..." he sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay, why are you staring NOW?" 

"You don't need to eat? Then... why do gargoyles have stomachs and, I assume, intestines? Why waste all that space and add more weight to what you'd have to carry around when you're gliding? If you evolved to turn to stone, it seems you'd loose the unnecessary weight as well." 

Brooklyn stared at Donatello and blinked a few times. "You know, I have absolutely NO idea. When you put it that way, it does sound stupid..." 

Don finished his pizza, then leaned forward, all seriousness. "Look, if you don't mind... the next time you're in the area, I'd love to run some tests to see your strength, dexterity, speed and the like are... Just weight pressing and the like, of course..." 

Brooklyn was quiet for a moment, sipping his soda. "Alright, I'll agree to that. If..." 

"If?" 

"You tell me who you guys are... how you got here." 

Donatello grinned and leaned forward, shaking Brooklyn's hand to seal the bargain. "Deal, but you owe me a origin story later too." the purple masked turtle leaned back and took up another slice of pizza. "It all started more then 17 years ago in Japan with a man named Hamato Yoshi and his pet rat..." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Sir? The... person that wished to speak with you..." the foot ninja said, bowing low as he faced the oriental man. 

Oroko Saki looked up calmly from where he sat kneeling on his zabuton before his table, studying the reports made on the latest battle with the green freaks. He studied the larger being dispassionately. "What brings you to my tower?" he asked, lifting one eyebrow. 

Because I think I may be of assistance to you," came the bass rumble. "You picked up a few new... distractions... and I have sufficient knowledge of them to allow you to keep your operation out of their sight, as long as your people do not mess up." 

"I see," said Oroko Saki, templing his fingers before him. "And what do you want in exchange for this?" 

The dark figure smiled viciously. "Money will do nicely for now. And later, when I offer more then just my advice, perhaps my prices will go up." 

"Well... I have hired mercenaries before, and they have served me well..." 

"I hope to offer you more then service... I hope to eventually offer you... a partnership." 

"Well... We will see what fate has in store for us then." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Okay, let me see if I've got this straight," Brooklyn said, rubbing his browridges. "This whole mess started when the Homoto family had... a series of disagreements with the Oroko family, and it finally ended with Homoto Yoshi dead by Oroko Saki's hand and Yoshi's pet rat ending up in the sewers, where he found you and your brothers and all of you getting covered in glowing green goop... So then Splinter taught all of you martial arts in order to carry on the tradition, teach you self defense, etcetera... And he learned said martial arts back when he was Yoshi's pet, by mimicking his moves..." 

"That sounds about right." 

"...Are you guys sure that Splinter was EVER a NORMAL rat? I mean... What rat stands on it's hind legs and mimics it's master's movements?" 

"...Well when you put it that way..." 

"Hey, dudes, the storms clearin' up... sorta..." Mickey interjected as he exited the lift to the surface, brushing some of the water off his body as he walked. "It's still raining, but you can see something in the sky besides storm clouds now, and I think the rains slowing down a bit." 

Brooklyn nodded and got to his feet, then turned to face Donatello and Splinter as the former stood up from the chair he'd claimed, and the latter exited his room and walked towards them. The brownish-red gargoyle shook the turtle's hands, then caped his wings and bowed, European style, to Splinter. "Thanks for watching me during the day." 

"No prob, dude." 

"Next time you're in East End, stop by." 

"I'll do that, Donatello. ...And I'll keep an eye open for those Foot guys, as well as telling my clan about them." 

"If you would not mind mentioning us, Brooklyn, though please tell your clan what you know of the Foot clan. I'm sure you can understand our with to remain in secret," Splinter said. 

"Who better then me?" Brooklyn quipped, then walked to the lift and then was gone. 

"We never get normal guests do we?" 

"Nope." 

"Hey, dudes... did anybody ask where he lived?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"WHERE have you been?" 

Brooklyn stopped in midstride, then turned, still dripping, to face Goliath. "I was grounded by the storm last night, then I had to wait for it to die down enough for me to get home... Why? What's wrong?" the second in command frowned suddenly in worry. "Is everyone alright?" 

"Everyone's fine," Elisa said, walking up the stairs, wringing her hair out. "But we need to talk to you about the ninja clan 'war' that seems to be brewing." 

Behind Elisa, the rest of the clan wandered in from various areas of the castle. Broadway and Angela from the kitchen, Hudson and Bronx from the TV room, and Lexington emerging from the small room Xanatos had set up as a computer room. 

Brooklyn blinked, then dragged his talons through his sodden mane. "Clan war?" he asked, wondering what he had missed. Surely a huge number of people attacking five individuals did not count as a clan WAR! 

"There, ye see, lad? He dinnae know about tha fight on tha east side. Yer jumpin' at shadows." 

Brooklyn blinked once again and opened his mouth to clarify that fact, but before he had the chance to speak- 

"You were right, old friend. My... apologies... for thinking that you were protecting one of the ninja clans, Brooklyn." 

Train of thought thrown off-track yet again, Brooklyn gaped at Goliath. "Protecting a ninja clan...?" he asked, confused. "I wouldn't fight for one group if I saw to groups of equal size trying to kill each other! I-" 

"Sunrise is close," Angela said suddenly, staring at the slowly lightening east. "Father, do you think we should step up patrols in the East Side?" 

"...No. No, I think that, for now, patrols will remain as they are. Unless this incident repeats itself," Goliath intoned, then walked out into the rain, the clan and Elisa following. 

"Ummm, hello? Second in Command has opinion here, you see guys, I..." Brooklyn trailed off as he realized that no one was in hearing distance. "...know..." Brooklyn sighed and sagged slightly, wings dropping to his shoulders as he began to walk towards 'his' spot on the parapets. "Never mind..." 

The terracotta colored gargoyle leapt up lightly, then glanced down with a wince as his feet hit several stones of various sizes. With a sigh, he dropped down to sit on his heels, wings still cowled about him, and began to clear away the stones. He paused in shock as he uncovered a letter, addressed to him beneath the rocks. 

Curiosity aroused, he opened the letter, tilting his head slightly to the side as he saw a very vague map drawn on the back, with map symbols like those he and his clan had used back when Wyvern still stood in Scotland. He flipped the letter back over, browridges lifting as he read.

Brooklyn,   
To be alone is a terrible curse.   
Please... I need to speak to you. Meet me at the location marked on the map tomorrow night... You know what those symbols mean. 

The terracotta colored gargoyle turned the letter over, then back again. No signature, but...   


To be alone...  


Brooklyn shivered. "Always alone." he stared over at the clan as they gathered onto their roosts. Goliath talking with Elisa, and sharing a quick hug while Broadway gallantly helped Angela up to her roost, stealing a quick kiss as he did so. Lexington and Fox spoke quietly, most likely about Alex, their only common point of interest while Hudson scratched Bronx behind the ears. 

Brooklyn stared down at the letter for a few moments, then tore it apart and let the pieces flutter out into the rain filled night like confetti. 

Tomorrow he would patrol Central Park... 

Alone. 

As he always was. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Well? What did you think? Good? Bad? Must-slaughter-the-evil-author?   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
  
_

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks again to Deana and Doppleganger for the help in names of both people and objects;) And thanks bro, for telling me that the (generally white) training suits are called dogi. Okay, I hope I haven't confused anyone TOO badly. This stuff will actually be mentioned in the stories as it goes on, but I'm keeping this here so people can get a quick summery of the history in 'my' realm. The year is currently 1997. The Goliath Chronicles did NOT occur here. The gargoyles portion of this fic-series goes off on a parallel course after **Hunter's Moon**. The Quarrymen_ do exist, as does the _P. I.T. crew_, however, most of the human populace think the gargoyles were just an elaborate hoax, someone creating robots again in the shape of monsters. The remainder of the public is torn between hating or loving the gargoyles... and just wanting them to go away. Jason Canmore has joined the CSI. He's still in a wheelchair, but he's enjoying the desk job (more or less) he has in the laboratory and is slowly proving himself to be a trustworthy. Robyn Canmore has been given parole and is job hunting and Jon is still MIA (actually, he's in charge of the Quarry men under the assumed name John Castaway).   
Once again, this is for those of you that are actually reading this... Yes, the note is from someone we all know and love, no I'm not going to tell you how it got up there (yet), and yes, the clan is acting a bit odd towards Brooklyn, but I did that on purpose;). Pay close attention to how the clan, Fox, David, Owen, Elisa and the Mutates treat Brook... again, it's going to be vital in the Exile saga...   
I'm using the new TMNT TV series for this crossover (primarily because it's following the comics, but I like the gadgets and tone of it a bit better then the comics... Never thought I'd say that) Since the show isn't over yet, I'm using what has occurred so far in the series and mixing it up with the comic book history, first and second movie and my own imagination. The new series seems to be taking place in 1995 (cell phones, DVDs, etc) The Purple Dragons are a bit more like the gang we see in the first NT movie. There's a silent crime wave going on as the Purple Dragons recruit teenagers and teach them the basics of breaking and entering, pick-pocketing, etc. The better fighters in the Purple Dragons are being taken in to be taught ninjitsu. Tatsu (yes, the grunting guy from the movie;) is in charge of training the foot, while Hun is in charge of their deployment. The Purple Dragons aren't aware of who they're working for, so even if the police break them up, there's no way of connecting the crimes to Oroko Saki, the respected business man.   
No, the gargs and turtles aren't really aware of each other. In the comics and new series, most of the turtles actions are happening very quickly topside, inside buildings, or underground, while the 'Gargoyles' action occurs in hard to reach places, on top of secluded buildings, or in midair. The odds of the gargoyles or police realizing that there is a 'Foot' clan are somewhere between very low and flat out impossible.   
In the year since **Hunter's Moon** and **Logic of Dreams**_/_Alone, Demona has gone seemingly MIA and has done nothing illegal or genocidish, so though Elisa, Matt and the others are watching Nightstone Inc, there's nothing for them to find. Leo and Raph have been getting a bit more aggressive towards each other, but it has yet to reach a head. Goliath is following the route he seemed to be taking in the Goliath Chronicles and is pushing for the clan to take on more human customs and let the public know about their presence. Meanwhile, also following his GC 'path' Brooklyn seems to be resisting the changes, and openly disagreeing with Goliath about revealing their presence. Or at least, that's my take on the circumstances;) _

And yes, Splinter STILL kicks ass;) 


End file.
